nyrofandomcom-20200214-history
Charms
Charms are unique custom items in Nyro. It gives a specific stat depending on the charm. Some of this charms are a stable in character building in nyro. What is a charm? *Charm is an additional stat that can be used to boost your character How many charms can i own? *Some Charms has a limit of 1 and some have 10, the limits can be read at the item description. Can I put my charm in the storage? *Some Charms can be stored like the latest charms [ Santa, Hyrule , Ultimate Lordly , Golden Dragon , Orange Dragon , Alexander , Akatsuki , Noctis , Shiva's , Break Hp Limit , Intravision ] How do I use these charms? *It is automatically active once its in your inventory. *You dont have to equip it. *It will be at Etc in your inventory Where can i get these charms? *Colosseum Manager *Sephiroth [ Prophetic Arena ] *Guardian Force *Quest Tidus *Ultimate Items *Heaven Items *Special Items *Vote Shop *Online Point Exchange *Donation Shop List of Charms by Shop Colosseum Manager *Sorcerer's Charm *Swiftness Charm *Resbak Charm *Protectors Charm *Profuse Bleeding Charm Sephiroth [ Prophetic Arena ] *Water Resistance Charm *Earth Resistance Charm *Fire Resistance Charm *Wind Resistance Charm *Holy Resistance Charm *Dark Resistance Charm *Undead Resistance Charm *Poison Resistance Charm *Ghost Resistance Charm Tidus Quest * Lunafreya Charm * Santa Claus Charm - Only Available in Christmas Events * Easter Egg Charm - Only Available in Easter Events * Hyrule Charm * Hyrule Charm ( Rare ) * Hyrule Charm ( Ultimate ) * Unstoppable Charm * Unstoppable Charm ( Rare ) * Unstoppable Charm ( Ultimate ) Heaven Item Shop * Hyrule Charm ( Heaven ) * Unstoppable Charm ( Heaven ) Special Item Shop *Noctis Charm *Golden Dragon Charm *Orange Dragon Charm *Akatsuki Charm *Alexander Charm *Hyrule Charm ( Ultimate ) *Unstoppable Charm ( Ultimate ) Lordly Charm *Lᴇᴠᴇʟ 1 - Aʟʟ Sᴛᴀᴛs + 7 *Lᴇᴠᴇʟ 2 - Aʟʟ Sᴛᴀᴛs + 9 *Lᴇᴠᴇʟ 3 - Aʟʟ Sᴛᴀᴛs + 11 *Lᴇᴠᴇʟ 4 - Aʟʟ Sᴛᴀᴛs + 13 *Lᴇᴠᴇʟ 5 - Aʟʟ Sᴛᴀᴛs +15 *Lᴇᴠᴇʟ 6 - Aʟʟ Sᴛᴀᴛs +17 *Lᴇᴠᴇʟ 7 - Aʟʟ Sᴛᴀᴛs +19 *Lᴇᴠᴇʟ 8 - Aʟʟ Sᴛᴀᴛs +21 *Lᴇᴠᴇʟ 9 - Aʟʟ Sᴛᴀᴛs +23 *Uʟᴛɪᴍᴀᴛᴇ - Aʟʟ Sᴛᴀᴛs +25 Online Point Exchange *Tidus Charm *Rinoa Charm *God Messenger Charm Guardian Force Shop *Pɪᴇʀᴄᴇ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Pɪᴇʀᴄᴇ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Sᴘɪʀᴀʟ Pɪᴇʀᴄᴇ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Sᴘɪʀᴀʟ Pɪᴇʀᴄᴇ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Bᴀsʜ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Bᴀsʜ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Bᴏᴡʟɪɴɢ Bᴀsʜ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Bᴏᴡʟɪɴɢ Bᴀsʜ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Hᴏʟʏ Cʀᴏss Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Hᴏʟʏ Cʀᴏss sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Gʀᴀɴᴅ Cʀᴏss Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Gʀᴀɴᴅ Cʀᴏss sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Dᴏᴜʙʟᴇ Sᴛʀᴀꜰᴇ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Dᴏᴜʙʟᴇ Sᴛʀᴀꜰᴇ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Aʀʀᴏᴡ Vᴜʟᴄᴀɴ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Aʀʀᴏᴡ Vᴜʟᴄᴀɴ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Bʟɪᴛᴢ Bᴇᴀᴛ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Bʟɪᴛᴢ Bᴇᴀᴛ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Fᴀʟᴄᴏɴ Assᴀᴜʟᴛ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Fᴀʟᴄᴏɴ Assᴀᴜʟᴛ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Dᴇsᴘᴇʀᴀᴅᴏ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Dᴇsᴘᴇʀᴀᴅᴏ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Fᴜʟʟ Bᴜsᴛᴇʀ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Fᴜʟʟ Bᴜsᴛᴇʀ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Rᴀᴘɪᴅ Sʜᴏᴡᴇʀ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Rᴀᴘɪᴅ Sʜᴏᴡᴇʀ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Esᴍᴀ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Esᴍᴀ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Cᴀʀᴛ Tᴇʀᴍɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Cᴀʀᴛ Tᴇʀᴍɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Mᴀᴍᴏɴɪᴛᴇ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Mᴀᴍᴏɴɪᴛᴇ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Bᴀᴄᴋ Sᴛᴀʙ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Bᴀᴄᴋ Sᴛᴀʙ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Rᴀɪᴅ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Rᴀɪᴅ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Fɪɴɢᴇʀ Oꜰꜰᴇɴsɪᴠᴇ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Fɪɴɢᴇʀ Oꜰꜰᴇɴsɪᴠᴇ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Iɴᴠᴇsᴛɪɢᴀᴛᴇ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Iɴᴠᴇsᴛɪɢᴀᴛᴇ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Mᴀɢɴᴜs Exᴏʀᴄɪsᴍᴜs Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Mᴀɢɴᴜs Exᴏʀᴄɪsᴍᴜs sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Tᴏʀɴᴀᴅᴏ Kɪᴄᴋ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Tᴏʀɴᴀᴅᴏ Kɪᴄᴋ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Hᴇᴇʟ Dʀᴏᴘ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Hᴇᴇʟ Dʀᴏᴘ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Rᴏᴜɴᴅʜᴏᴜsᴇ Kɪᴄᴋ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Rᴏᴜɴᴅʜᴏᴜsᴇ Kɪᴄᴋ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Cᴏᴜɴᴛᴇʀ Kɪᴄᴋ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Cᴏᴜɴᴛᴇʀ Kɪᴄᴋ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Eɴᴠᴇɴᴏᴍ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Eɴᴠᴇɴᴏᴍ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Hᴇᴀᴅ Cʀᴜsʜ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Hᴇᴀᴅ Cʀᴜsʜ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Jᴏɪɴᴛ Bᴇᴀᴛ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Jᴏɪɴᴛ Bᴇᴀᴛ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Mᴀɢɴᴜs Bʀᴇᴀᴋ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Mᴀɢɴᴜs Bʀᴇᴀᴋ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Bʀᴀɴᴅɪsʜ Sᴘᴇᴀʀ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Bʀᴀɴᴅɪsʜ Sᴘᴇᴀʀ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Hᴏʟʏ Lɪɢʜᴛ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Hᴏʟʏ Lɪɢʜᴛ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Sʜɪᴇʟᴅ Bᴏᴏᴍᴇʀᴀɴɢ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Sʜɪᴇʟᴅ Bᴏᴏᴍᴇʀᴀɴɢ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Eᴀʀᴛʜ Sᴘɪᴋᴇ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Eᴀʀᴛʜ Sᴘɪᴋᴇ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Hᴇᴀᴠᴇɴs Dʀɪᴠᴇ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Hᴇᴀᴠᴇɴs Dʀɪᴠᴇ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Sᴏᴜʟ Sᴛʀɪᴋᴇ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Sᴏᴜʟ Sᴛʀɪᴋᴇ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Cᴀʀᴛ Rᴇᴠᴏʟᴜᴛɪᴏɴ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Cᴀʀᴛ Rᴇᴠᴏʟᴜᴛɪᴏɴ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Tʜʀᴏᴡ Sᴛᴏɴᴇ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Tʜʀᴏᴡ Sᴛᴏɴᴇ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Sʜɪᴇʟᴅ Cʜᴀɪɴ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Sʜɪᴇʟᴅ Cʜᴀɪɴ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Sʜᴀʀᴘ Sʜᴏᴏᴛɪɴɢ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Sʜᴀʀᴘ Sʜᴏᴏᴛɪɴɢ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Dʀᴀɢᴏɴ Fɪʀᴇ Fᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Dʀᴀɢᴏɴ Fɪʀᴇ Fᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Fᴀʟʟɪɴɢ Iᴄᴇ Pɪʟʟᴀʀ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Fᴀʟʟɪɴɢ Iᴄᴇ Pɪʟʟᴀʀ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Cʀɪᴍsᴏɴ Fɪʀᴇ Fᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Cʀɪᴍsᴏɴ Fɪʀᴇ Fᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Lɪɢʜᴛɴɪɴɢ Fɪʀᴇ Fᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Lɪɢʜᴛɴɪɴɢ Fɪʀᴇ Fᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Wɪɴᴅ Bʟᴀᴅᴇ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Wɪɴᴅ Bʟᴀᴅᴇ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Lɪɢʜᴛɴɪɴɢ Cʀᴀsʜ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Lɪɢʜᴛɴɪɴɢ Cʀᴀsʜ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Tʜʀᴏᴡ Zᴇɴʏ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Tʜʀᴏᴡ Zᴇɴʏ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Tʜʀᴏᴡ Hᴜᴜᴍᴀ Sʜᴜʀɪᴋᴇɴ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Tʜʀᴏᴡ Hᴜᴜᴍᴀ Sʜᴜʀɪᴋᴇɴ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Tʜʀᴏᴡ Kᴜɴᴀɪ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Tʜʀᴏᴡ Kᴜɴᴀɪ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Tʜʀᴏᴡ Sʜᴜʀɪᴋᴇɴ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Tʜʀᴏᴡ Sʜᴜʀɪᴋᴇɴ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% *Fɪɴᴀʟ Sᴛʀɪᴋᴇ Cʜᴀʀᴍ - Iɴᴄʀᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴏꜰ Fɪɴᴀʟ Sᴛʀɪᴋᴇ sᴋɪʟʟ ʙʏ 10% Vote Shop [ Located at the right side of mini map ] *Precious Charm of Lion - Vit +10 *Precious Charm of Fox - Int +10 *Precious Charm of Rabbit - Dex +10 *Precious Charm of Falcon - Agi +10 *Precious Charm of Tiger - Str +10 *Garland's Charm - Reduce def by 1% *Precious Charm of Swiftness - Attack Speed +3 *Precious Charm of Power - Atk +40 *Precious Charm of Profuse Bleeding - Inflict 40% more damage with critical attacks. *Precious Charm of Clarity - Reduce Casting by 15% *Precious Charm of Recklessness - Crit Rate +7% *Precious Charm of Steadfast - Perfect Dodge +3 *Precious Charm of Malice Atk +3% *Precious Charm of Accuracy - Hit +35 *Precious Charm of Winds - Increase Movement Speed by 7% *Precious Charm of Range - Increase Long Range Attack by 5% *Precious Charm of Leeching - 0.5% chance of Gaining 1% Lifesteal *Precious Charm of M-Recklessness - When Dealing Magical Damage, 4% chance for 5 sec MATK +50% *Precious Charm of Fortitude - Max Hp +5% *Precious Charm of Magic - Increase Magical Damage to Monsters by 7% *Precious Charm of soul - Max Sp +5% *Intravision Charm - Detect hidden enemies *Shiva's Charm - Anti - Freeze *Break Hp Limit charm - Break hp limit